drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp is the 57-58th episode (17th-18th episode of the 4th Season). It aired on August 3, 2007. It is a television film of the Drake and Josh series. Plot Our story begins at the Premiere, where Josh has one of the main guys from Spin City Records, Alan Krim, come to hear Drake's song "Makes Me Happy". Alan loves the song, and invites Drake & Josh to drive up to L.A. to talk a record deal. Meanwhile, Helen is getting married, but doesn't have enough room in her condo for all her family to stay, so Walter invites her grandmother, Lula, to stay at the Parker-Nichols home. Meanwhile, Drake & Josh are up at the Spin City Records Headquarters in L.A., where Alan Krim, Nick Matteo (President of Spin City), and all the other Spin City guys are talking record deal with Drake & Josh. Nick tells them that Drake's song is going to air on a Daka Shoes commercial during the superbowl. Drake & Josh accept the deal. Meanwhile, at the Premiere, Helen names the new assistant manager. Josh is expecting it to be him, but however, it's his ex-girlfriend, Mindy. That was a serious conflict with Josh throughout the episode. But here comes the real problem. Meanwhile, Drake & Josh are at Spin City Records, and Josh is signing a contract as Drake's manager. However, Alan kind of rushes Josh through the contract and says it's just "the standard stuff". Later, when Drake & Josh come by to hear their CD of Drake's song, it is a horrible auto-tuned version of the song. That's when they find out that when Josh signed the contract, Josh gave Spin City complete control over Drake's song. Drake, meanwhile, plans to get revenge on Alan for ruining his song by getting a container of fruit flies and plans to put them in Alan's car so "they'll lay eggs and for the rest of his life, he'll have to drive around with fruit flies in his car going 'BZZ!'" Later, back at Spin City Records, Josh still realizes that Drake cannot forgive him for what he did, he tries to convince one of the guys to switch the CD's. The guy says that a woman from Daka shoes is coming to pick up the song right now. However, right then, he gets on the phone with his wife and has to walk out of the room, but then right then, the woman from Daka walks in, and Josh switches the CD's so that the one that goes on the commercial is the good, original one, not the auto-tuned one. Then when the Super Bowl goes on, Drake is super excited when he hears that it's his song. However, that all changes when Alan calls, and says that it was a violation of the contract and the law and that Drake & Josh could possibly face up to 2 years in federal prison. Drake & Josh later have to drive up to L.A. to talk to the guys at Spin City Records. Drake & Josh think they're in trouble, but they're not. Nick reveals that "in the past 24 hours, there have been more than 30,000 emails and texts asking to buy your song. Then when we made it availible on the Spin City website, there were so many downloads, that it crashed their server!" "Drake Parker, I think you may have yourself a #1 hit!." However, Alan thinks differently. He says "Wait a minute! These two just totally scam us and now you're rewarding them for it?!" He suddenly gets fired for trying to ruin Drake's song. Meanwhile, back at the premiere, Helen and Buzz Baxter are getting married. But then, when Eric tells Craig that there isn't enough lighting and he needs to plug in the 5K, Craig plugs in the 5K, and that starts a fire. Everyone proceeds out to the parking lot. Helen is furious at Craig, but then Buzz calms her down. Josh states that a wedding is about two people who love each other, joining together, surrounded by all the people who love them. Helen: You saying I should get married in the parking lot? Josh: Yeah! Helen and Buzz get married, Mindy reveals that she quit Assistant Manager and Helen gives the gold vest to Josh, and Drake performs "Makes Me Happy" for "Helen and Buzz, and my manager, Josh Nichols. Drake & Josh then get home to see that Megan put their room back to the way it was, after the week of Lula having to sleep in her room, and her having to share the boys room. She tells them that Lula and Crazy Steve drove up to Santa Barbara for the weekend, and that Nick sent three dozen shrimp (they were the "Really Big Shrimp" that they had at Spin City Records, that "mezmorized" Josh into not reading the contract) for Drake & Josh. However, Megan and her friends (they were their to help design cakes for the Belleview 7th grade bake sale) eat 35 of them, leaving one for Drake & Josh, causing them to fight over it. Then it shows a flashback clip of Drake & Josh a few years before then, finding a piece of shrimp on the concrete ground entrance to a store and fighting over it. It was a scene from the Amanda Show another Dan Schneider show which aired on Nickeloden and Starred Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan. Trivia *This episode is the first to have a first and second part (Drake and Josh Go Hollywood does not count because it was a movie) *''' 'Josh and Mindy reconcile in this episode, but in the episode "The Dance Contest", Josh says that Mindy is his ex-girlfriend. *This episode was written as the series finale, but was aired before Helicopter and Dance Contest for some reason. This is because Nickelodeon aired the episodes out of production order. Dance Contest was supposed to be before this episode, and this episode was supposed to be the series finale. *The opening sequence when Drake and Josh talk to the camera is extremely similar to the opening sequence of the first episode, Pilot. When Josh asks Mindy if she wants to get back together again, Mindy says "Only if I get to be the girlfriend." This is a reference to Mindy's Back when Mindy asks Josh if they want to start going out together and Josh says "I get to be the boyfriend." *The Premiere theater parking lot was filmed at the same place they filmed the Ashpalt Cafe in the show, ''Victorious. *Daka shoes was mentioned and seen in this episode, which was also seen in another Dan Schneider TV show, iCarly. *Helen starts to get less annoyed at Josh in this episode, but later in Merry Christmas Drake & Josh, she continues to not care about Josh. This could be ironically weird because she got divorced between this and Merry Christmas Drake & Josh as there is no clue that Josh continues to wear the gold vest. This could probably mean that it was his day off back then, but this COULDN'T take place after Merry Christmas Drake & Josh. *At the end of this episode there is a piece of The Amanda Show when Drake and Josh fight over the shrimp they found on the ground *One of the movie titles listed at the outside of the Premiere Theatre was "Now She's Carly", which possibly is a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's role in iCarly following Drake and Josh. Quotes Nick: They had to scam us. You tried to ruin a really good song. Which is why, you're fired. Alan: What?! You can't fire me. Our wives just playing golf together! Nick: Your wife cheats. Get out. *Alan walks out of the room, angry* Josh: Haha, he's pretty mad! Drake: Yeah, wait'll he sees the fruit flies in his car! *Drake & Josh knuckle touch* Nick: Now, I'd like to sign a record contract with Drake. Josh: Which I will read. Drake: Thank you! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:TV Movie Special